


The One Brain Cell of Mandalore

by BloodyMary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mandalorian Critical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: Held once by Mandalore and Jedi Tarre Vizsla, the One Brain Cell of Mandalore finds it new host in young Satine Kryze.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	The One Brain Cell of Mandalore

It was on the day that Bo-Katan got a new gun, that Satine decided to dedicate her life to pacifism. You see, it started with the straws—some Mandalorians still swore by the old custom not to remove their helmets in the presence of non-Mandalorians, which lead to an obvious problem with social gatherings. Especially, since some of them refused to recognize their own families as Mandalorians, but would still want to hold dinners with them.

The solution had been straws that you could attach to an induction port in the helmet.

Then, some _genius_ decided that the straws needed to be sharp, in case ran out of knives, forks and other stabbing utensils. And _then,_ another someone figured they’d build a gun that shot the sharp straws.

A gun Bo-Katan got and, like a good Mandalorian younger sister, used Satine’s datapad as target practice.

It was really quite natural that Satine found herself firmly convinced that Mandalorians as a whole couldn’t be trusted with butter knives, let alone any weapon.

And then, as she reached the conclusion, the Force resonated with her outrage and from it sprang the spirit of Tarre Vizsla. In his hands was the One Brain Cell of Mandalore, shining with a soft light of mindfulness and reason. It descended unto Satine’s forehead and as it settled in her mind, she felt, rising within her, the words once spoken by Tarre himself:

“Fucking Mandalorians, why are you all such idiots, I swear!”


End file.
